The Morning After
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Daya wakes up in Shreya's bed one morning and neither of them have any memory of the previous night's events. What could be the mystery behind this? Daya/ Shreya Three shot. Story plot given by Geet ShreyaAholic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Morning After**

 **Chapter 1**

Shreya stirred in her sleep, shivering slightly. Her head was heavy and sore. The room was dark except a streak of light creeping in through the gap between the maroon coloured drapes.

The satin sheets felt cold against her skin. Without opening her eyes, she felt the bed with her hand looking for a blanket. However instead of a blanket, her hand hit something hard and warm, jolting her back to her senses.

She suddenly realised her nightgown was missing. Infact she didn't have any clothes on. She was stark naked. She sat up in her bed with a jolt. Her headache was terrible. She looked sideways and let out a muffled scream of horror. Lying next to her in bed, without a piece of clothing on his body was none other than senior inspector Daya! What the hell was he doing in her room?

He was still fast asleep, entangled in the bedsheets, his mouth half open. Even in his sleep, he looked extremely handsome with his tousled hair.

Shreya glanced around her room to find clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor, telling their own tale of unrestrained passion. She saw her bra and panties lying at the foot of the bed. Next to it was a party gown. She picked it up, looking at it in disbelief. She had never wore such a revealing outfit ever before. It was and iff shoulder gown and very short and bright red in colour. It would have barely touched her knees.

Shreya gulped letting the gown fall back on the floor.

What exactly had happened the previous night?

She felt scared and sick. She strained her memory to remember the happenings of the previous night. But she could remember nothing. Absolutely nothing. It felt as if her mind had been wiped blank of every single memory of the previous night. Infact, she couldn't remember what had happened during the entire previous day!

"No, no no" she said to herself. "Calm down, Shreya. You are not thinking straight. You will remember eveything. Think. Think!"

But unfortunately, no memory came to her.

Without warning, tears crept down her cheeks. What mess had she landed herself into? Had she and Daya sir really...?

"Oh god! What have I done? How am I going to face him when he wakes up? But how the hell could this have happened? I like Daya sir. No, I love him. And I think he likes me back too. But we would never have done this! Not in our right senses. We haven't even confessed our love for each other yet! Oh god! What if something terrible happens? What if I get pregnant?" Shreya thoughts were running wild.

Okay, wait a minute. Pregnant?! No! Maybe nothing happened between us. Nothing! But then how did both of us land in my bedroom, naked?

She grabbed fistfuls of her hair in frustration. Why can't I remember any damn thing?

Suddenly a groan from her side of the bed, broke her trail of thoughts.

She watched in horror as Daya blinked open his eyes, watching the unfamiliar surroundings around him in confusion.

Shreya made a hasty dive to retrieve her clothes lying on the floor when she heard a sharp intake of breath and a familiar masculine voice.

"Shreya?"

Shreya froze on the spot, unable to meet his eyes.

A moment of pause and then -

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Daya swore loudly.

Her heart was pounding loudly. She glanced slightly in Daya's direction to find him staring at himself in horror. Then his eyes met hers and then his gaze shifted below.

Shreya realised that she was still unclothed and with a yelp, she dived and finally managed to retrieve her gown. She clutched it to her chest.

Daya stood up, looking extremely angry and confused. For a moment, Shreya was distracted by his tantalisingly toned torso but when her gaze flitted a little lower, she yelped and covered her face with a pillow.

"Shit!" she heard Daya say and she heard him moving about the room, apparantly getting dressed.

Grabbing the opportunity, she made a lunge for the blanket and wrapped it tightly around her.

"Don't look this way!" Daya snapped zipping up his jeans.

"I am not!" said Shreya angrily. "I want my blanket!"

Finally when Daya was fully dressed and he turned to face her.

"How the hell did this happen? Why the hell are you in bed with me?" he yelled.

"I don't know! You tell me!" said Shreya.

This is insane! How did we land in bed together?" said Daya looking suspiciously at her.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything!" said Shreya.

"What the hell am I doing here then?" said Daya angrily.

"How would I know?! You have got to explain that, sir! This is my room and my house! And you and me... like this! Disgusting" said Shreya.

"Listen, even I can't remember what happened yesterday and let me tell you I don't sleep with every female colleague I know alright! Stop blaming me indirectly" he said.

"I am not blaming you! You started blaming me in first place. And there has got to be some explanation for this!" said Shreya.

"I don't know. I just don't know!" said Daya.

"Did you drink last night, sir?" asked Shreya.

"What nonsense!" exclaimed Daya, outraged. "Are you trying to tell me that we I had too much to drink and lost control? And for your information, I don't drink."

Shreya blushed at his words and said nothing

"This is ridiculous! How did we... uh..." he sputtered looking embarassed.

"And what's worse I can't remember anything! I can't remember what I did yesterday after... after we left the cafeteria" said Shreya.

She saw Daya, his face scrunched, trying to remember something.

"Strange. Even I cannot remember anything either!" he said. "This can't be happening to me!"

"What could have happened?" he asked.

"I haven't got a clue. Beats me, really" said Shreya.

"Something is wrong. Something happened yesterday. Do you think our colleagues would know anything?" asked Daya.

At his words Shreya gulped, clutching her blanket more tight around her body.

"What if everyone at the bureau knew that they had slept together? What would they say?" Shreya wondered.

"What are you thinking?" asked Daya.

"Nothing" Shreya muttered hastily.

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Daya.

"I was in cafeteria with Pankaj and Abhijeet sir. Nothing after that." said Shreya. "What about you?"

"I remember discussing a case with ACP sir and then - then I think I went somewhere... and then nothing... Argh!" said Daya.

"What do we do?" asked Shreya.

Daya was about to reply when his phone buzzed. It was Abhijeet.

Shreya watched Daya speak to Abhijeet over the phone for next few minutes. After he hung up the call, he appeared he looked extremely puzzled.

"What happened? What did Abhijeet sir say?" asked Shreya.

"He was asking me whether we found out anything about the drig dealers" said Daya.

"Us and Drug dealers? That's bizarre! But why can't we remember anything? Does that mean we were on a mission?" said Shreya.

"Maybe. I told him that we can't remember a thing. ACP sir wants us to come to the bureau at once" said Daya.

"But... but... what about?" she gave him a scared look.

"We will tell them everything except we waking up in the same bed. There is no need for anybody to know about this except us." said Daya firmly. "

Shreya let out a relieved sigh.

After a minute she said, "Sir... do you really think we... we... you know" she stammered awkwardly.

"Once we get our memory back, we will know what exactly happened." said Daya making her go red in face.

"I am sorry" said Daya after a moment's pause.

"Don't... apologize... please. I trust you sir. I know you wouldn't do anything wrong" said Shreya.

Daya smiled at her. They stard at each other for an entire minute which made Shreya's heart flutter madly.

"Wait a minute what's that?" said Daya suddenly, picking up Shreya's gown from the floor. He examined it carefully. It was a sexy one, very short which no doubt would have shown off her curves perfectly... Daya inhaled the fruity smell still lingering on the dress.

"Were you wearing this yesterday?" he asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

"I don't remember!" said Shreya snatching her dress out of his hand and blushing furiously.

Daya's gaze lingered on her face and then on her body wrapped in a blanket.

Aware of his eyes upon her, she felt goosebumps creep upon her arms and neck. She could feel her nipples harden under the blanket

"Will you sit outside for a minute? I have to get dressed" she said.

"Sure" said Daya. When the reached the door, he gave her a smile and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - We find out the mystrey behind Daya and Shreya's memory loss and what exactly happened the previous night and which case was Abhijeet refering to exactly.**

* * *

 **A/N - Geet ShreyaAholic, I hope you enjoyed reading and I did justice to the amazing plot given by you :) Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The minute Daya and Shreya entered the bureau, they were hammered with all sorts of questions.

Daya and Shreya were totally clueless about the events of the past. They kept repeating again and again that they couldn't remember anything.

Finally ACP Pradyuman cracked.

"What the hell do you mean you can't remember anything Daya? Think harder. Unless either of you gets your memory back, we won't know what happened to our case!" he said looking frustrated.

"Sir, I think something really weird is going on. How can both of them lose their memories at the same time? I think we should inform DR Salunkhe" said Abhijeet thoughtfully.

"I think you are right" agreed ACP Pradyuman. "Let us go to the forensic lab"

On the way to the forensic lab, Abhijeet said, "Daya where were you the entire night?"

"Wh - why?" Daya sputtered.

"I had called on your landline number. You didn't answer." said Abhijeet watching him.

"I - I don't remember Abhijeet" said Daya aware of Shreya's eyes upon him.

When they entered the lab, Dr Salunkhe greeted them jovially.

"Good morning! Nice day, isn't it? To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you early morning?"

"It's Daya and Shreya" explained ACP Pradyuman. "They cannot recall yesterday's events"

Daya and Shreya explained what exactly had happened.

"I think we need to do your blood test. This looks like an effect of some dangerous drug" said Dr Salunkhe.

About two hours later, Dr Salunkhe walked into the lab looking serious.

"What have you got for us Salunkhe?" asked ACP Pradyuman.

"Boss, Daya and Shreya have been given a drug called Amniota. It is a very rare and dangerous drug which when injected into blood results in partial lapses of memory. The person is conscious while doing the acts but he has no recollection of the past events. Both the blood reports tells me that traces of Amniota were found in large quantities." said Dr. Salunkhe.

"What?! But I can't even remember who injected me with the drug" said Shreya.

"How long does the effect last? We will get our memories back, won't we?" asked Daya.

"Yes ofcourse. The effect is obviously not permanent. You will get back your momory as the effect of the drug starts wearing off. You will get back your memory within 12 to 24 hours." said Dr Salunkhe.

"So, according to me the drug must be given to them yesterday evening. Now that 12 hours have already passed, I think they will be able to remember a few things soon enough"

Shreya listened to the conversation silently. Her heart was hollering. Frankly, she didn't want the memory to come back. Who knew what had happened between them the previous night? What if something had really happened between them?

She felt herself going red in face. She would never be able to look at him in the eye. She chanced a glance at Daya and saw that he was buried deep in thought. He too apparantly was thinking about the same thing.

How could they have been so careless? Or was it because of the drug? How could they have got so carried away?

Shreya tried to tell herself again and again that she was overreacting. Nothing must have happened. But then there was no acceptable explanation as to why they woke up in the same bed without clothes.

Shreya shut her eyes tightly. She could clearly picture his nakd torso in her mind's eye. What if Daya could picture her that way too? Gosh! She had never faced a more embarassing situation in her life before.

Shreya knew she would never be able to think clearly about her senior anymore. One night had entirely changed everything.

"Is there any antidote for this drug sir? It's important for us to know what happened yesterday if we want to solve the case" said Abhijeet.

"Ummm... antidote... give me moment. I'll -"

"No!" Daya and Shreya cried in unision.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"There is no need for antidote. It will come. I can already remember us chasing the goons" Daya lied.

Shreya couldn't help blushing. Both of them knew that they wanted to delay the moment as far as possible. They were too embarassed to know what had actually happened the previous night.

"What do you remember?" asked ACP Pradyuman.

The way Abhijeet was looking at Daya, he could tell that Abhijeet knew that he was lying.

Carefully avoiding Abhijeet's eye, Daya said, "We had gone to bust a drug consignment. I remember we going to some Pub. I can see Shreya's outfit clearly." said Daya.

Shreya coughed hastily and hoped that no one would notice her flushed cheeks.

"I don't care clothes you or Shreya were wearing!" snapped ACP Pradyuman. "We know both of you had gone to a pub near madh island under a disguise. You need to remember what happened after that"

"I woke up and found myself lying naked in Shreya's bed" Daya was bursting to say but she decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Sir, don't worry. I will make sure that I get my memory back. CID has not left any case unsolved and this case too will be solved." Daya assured him.

Abhijeet observed Daya and Shreya closely. They appaeared quite normal but were they avoiding looking at each other? Why were they all jumpy when he mentioned the antidote. Where was Daya the entire night?

Abhijeet was sure that Daya was keeping something from him. What exaclty, Abhijeet couldn't quite put his finger on. He could have sworn that he saw Shreya blush while looking at Daya. What was the thing his best friend was hiding from him? Abhijeet was determined to find out.

* * *

 **Some time later -**

Daya, Shreya Purvi and Abhijeet were the ones left in the bureau. Others had gone to attend another case.

Daya was completing some old case report when he had a vision. He couldn't make out what was happening exactly. It was all coming out in bits and pieces.

 _Speakers were blaring...He was surrounded by lot of people around. They looked happy about something. Or maybe they were just having fun. It certainly looked like a pub. He was drinking something from a glass. Daya could actually feel its bitter taste on his tongue. What was it? Beer? Champagne? Or some other drink? He couldn't tell. Then the scenario changed abruptly. Now he was running between the between the dark alleyways. Someone else was with him. He couldn't see the face yet but he knew it would be Shreya. He was panting. They were chasing someone._

 _He was panting. His body was slick with sweat. But now he wasn't running anymore. He was someplace cozy. He was... he was... gosh! There was a woman in his arms. They were entwined like they were one. He was kissing her hungrily. They were sensous wild kisses. Then he was surrounded by moans and groans and then... all went black._

"Shit!" Daya exclaimed loudly.

"What?" asked Abhijeet jumping up from his seat.

"Did you remember anything?" asked Purvi.

But Daya was too horror stricken to speak. He was replaying the last memory over and over in his mind.  
A woman? In his arms? Kissing? Who was that woman?

"Sir, what happened?" asked Shreya.

He looked at her and shut his eyes. Could that woman have been S - shreya?

"I trust you sir. I know you wouldn't do anything wrong" Her words which she had voiced earlier rang sharp and clear in his mind.

"What have I done? Have I done something wrong with her?" Daya wondered.

"Daya, please say something!" said Abhijeet agitated.

"Shreya, do y - you remember anything?" asked Daya.

"No. Why? Do you remember anything?" she asked.

"Thank god" Daya said inwardly.

"Are you alright Daya? You look so white and pale" said Abhijeet.

"A glass of water, please" squeaked Daya.

"Here sir" said Purvi offering him a glassful of water.

"Daya are you going to say anything or not?"

Abhijeet watched Daya. He looked very nervous and extremely worried about something. He wiped his sweaty forehead.

"I don't remember everything. We were in a pub and then we were chasing someone. T - that's all" said Daya.

"You are lying. I can see you are really worried about something. What is it?" asked Abhijeet.

"Nothing Abhijeet" said Daya.

Shreya looked at Daya. He gave her a weak smile. Was it possible that he had seen something which he could tell to everybody? Was it involving both of them. She couldn't tell. But she knew Daya was not being entirely truthful.

"Oh Shreya! What is this?" said Purvi pointing at a spot near Shreya's collarbone.

Shreya looked down and saw a - WHAT? A hickey?!

Daya's eyes widened in shock and Shreya wished she were somewhere else.

"What is it?" asked Abhijeet distracted by the sudden interruption.

"Some insect bite maybe" said Shreya covering up the hickey with the collar of her shirt.

"No. I looks like a h-" began Purvi but Shreya said in a tone which made it clear that the discussion was over. "I know it is an insect bite!"

"What else Daya? Come on, strain your memory a bit. We don't have much time" said Abhijeet changing the subject.

"I can't remember anything more than that Abhijeet. I am trying" said Daya exasperatedly.

"I am going to go to Dr Salunkhe and ask for that antidote" said Abhijeet.

"No, Abhijeet wait!" Daya said but Abhijeet wouldn't hear it. He left the bureau muttering to himself.

After Abhijeet had left, everyone went back to their respective workstations. Purvi kept shooting furtive glances at Shreya but she looked quite calm and composed.

Daya excused himself and went outside to the terrace. He needed some quiet time to himself, away from the prying suspicious eyes.

Flashes of Shreya's face came back to him. The muted sounds of pleasure and passion were tormenting me. He was convinced that he had forced himself upon her. Strangely he couldn't remember her objecting to his advances. Was it possible was that she had willingly surrendered herself to him? He wished desperately Shreya would never remember the previous night. She wished somehow he would me able to delete that memory from her mind.

"You know something" he heard Shreya's voice.

Daya turned back to find her standing next to him.

"Tell me. What is it? What is it that you can't face? Is it about us? Did we...?" he voice trailed off.

When Daya kept quiet, she said, "I would know sooner or later. I will get my memory back as well"

"We... we did something which we were not supposed to do" muttered Daya.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Shreya.

"We -"

"Shreya! ACP sir wants to talk to you" said Purvi.

Very reluctantly Shreya walked away with Purvi, leaving Daya behind.

He watched her go, sighing in relief. He didn't know how she would react. How far had they gone?

Right on the cue, a memory flashed in front of his eyes -

 _"Goodnight sir"_

 _"Goodnight Shreya."_

 _"Why aren't you leaving sir?"_

 _"Close the door. Then I'll leave."_

 _"No! I am not closing the door before you go"_

 _"Shreya... don't be so stubborn. Close the door"_

 _"No!" she laughed._

 _"You look so beautiful tonight... just like an angel"_

 _"Thank you sir. You don't look bad either."_

 _"Don't wear that dress in front of me ever again, Shreya."_

 _"Why? Don't you like it?"_

 _"I like it. A lot more than you can imagine. And then I just want to..."_

 _"Want to? What sir?"_

 _"Kiss you. And touch you. And make you mine" he growled._

 _They shared a smouldering look and none was ready to break the eye contact. He was moving closer... he was close enough to count her eyelashes. And he was kissing her. And she was kissing him back._

 _The next instant his left hand was around her waist, pulling her close against him. His other hand was tangled in her hair. She was panting, moaning driving him crazy._

 _Without breaking the kiss, his hands explored her body, moving dangeorusly close to her breasts. Heat was radiating from their bodies. Finally his hands cupped her breasts and she broke the kiss, trembling from head to foot._

 _He shut the door with his leg and his lips grazed at her neck. His fingers rubbed her hard nipples and she whimpered, shivering in his arms._

 _It didn't take them long to end up in her bedroom. They were tearing at each other's clothes. The urgency was evident. He was kissing her everywhere. He had no coherent thoughts. Soon, they were completely naked. They looked at each other as if asking for permission but they already knew they wouldn't be able to stop now that they had gone this far. He took her in his arms and together they fell on the bed._

Daya was jolted back to the present. Was this reality or just his dream? Yes... he had dreamed about her a lot of times. He had dreamed about them together. He had dreamed about fulfilling his erotic fantasies with her. Had they really done it then? Under the influence of the drug? He was worried how would Shreya take it. What if she was angry? Will she ever talk to him again? Will she ever love him back?

* * *

As Purvi and Shreya walked back to the bureau, Shreya let out a sudden outburst.

"Purvi wait! I remember it. I remember it all!" she said excitedly.

"What?! Really? Wait I will call ACP sir" said Purvi.

"Daya sir and I had followed our suspect in a pub near madh Island. We were well hidden he I think he saw and recognised Daya sir. So he escaped the pub. We followed him and chased him through dark alleyways. His men fired bullets at us. We followed him until we arrived dilaphilated godown. It was really big but empty. We saw the drugs packed in a forlorn looking suitcase and ready for delivery.

Daya sir was going to inform the team but out of nowhere bullets rained down on us. We were outnumbered four to two. We managed to take down five men. Daya sir told me to take hold of the drugs while he dealt with the remaining men. I did as told but when I came outside, I realised that we had left our car behind, near the pub.

A goon fired a bullet at me and I hid the suitcase in the bushes. I wrestled with him and injured him heavily. When he fell unconscious, I went to look for Daya sir. He was lying on the floor complaining of strong headache.

I was wondering what to do when I felt a pin prick sensation in my arm.

"It must have been that drug!" said Purvi.

"Yes. Because after that even I got a severe headache. I think we passed out after that. After I woke up, we couldn't remember why we were there in first place. The men whom we had killed were not there. Yet our clothes were dirty and we found some bullet shells too. Daya sir deduced that we have come here to catch the criminals. We looked all over the place. My headache was getting severe. So Daya sir said he will drop me home and then he would go to bureau to inform you." said Shreya.

"What about the drugs?" asked ACP Pradyuman urgently.

"I think it will still be in the bushes. I don't think I took it out. I had forgotten all about it when I woke up" said Shreya.

"Purvi, tell Abhijeet that he should take Shreya to Madh Island. It is necessary to retrieve the suitcase if it is there at all." said ACP Pradyuman.

"Sir, but the goons escaped" said Shreya.

"They wouldn't have gone far. We will nab them soon. Both of you have done a great job" said ACP Pradyuman.

"Thank you sir" said Shreya. "I remember the some of the faces clearly. I am sure Daya sir does too. We can help in making sketches of the criminals"

"That's great. I will have the sketch artist arranged by the time you get back from Madh Island" said ACP Pradyuman.

* * *

Shreya went with Abhijeet and fortunately they found the suitcase still well hidden under the dense bushes.

Shreya was happy that inspite of being injected by the drug, they had been able to get hold of the drugs. Yet the mystrey of the previous night still remained. Shreya didn't know what had happened between Daya and her once they had reached home. She wrung her fingers nervously. She didn't what surprise lay hidden in that memory.

She was describing the criminal to the sketch artist when a memory flashed in front of her eyes.

 _She was pressed against the door. He was kissing her neck while his hands were pulling down her gown... he was grinding into her, pressing his hardness into her... and then his mouth closed over her taut nipple...aaarrgghhh!_

"Mam, are you alright?" the sketch artist was staring at her frightfully.

"No! No! This can't have... I need to speak with Daya sir!" said Shreya getting up from her seat.

"Wha- m'aam come back! I haven't finished the sketch yet!" the sketch artist yelled after her.

But Shreya towering with rage, paid no attention to him and rushed outside to find Daya.

* * *

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Shreya confronts Daya about the previous night and they both have a row. What will happen? Will their true feelings be revelaed or they will be separated forever?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shreya stormed outside to find Daya looking at the computer screen, immersed in work.

He looked up when she stood in front of his desk, fuming. Fortunately the bureau was empty except both of them.

When Daya looked at her she said, "I got my memory back. I remember everything. Every. Single. Thing." she said trying not to blush.

"Shreya I-"

"How could you do it? I am absolutely disgusted. I could never imagine you of all the people -"

"Shreya listen-"

"No! What am I going to do now? What if I get -" Shreya stopped talking as the door opened and Abhijeet walked in.

He stared at Daya and Shreya, his mouth slightly open. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing" said Shreya.

Right on the cue, the sketch artist burst inside looking irritable. "Excuse me m'aam but we have not completed the sketch" he said.

"I am coming" Shreya snapped at him and followed him outside without a backward glance at Daya.

"Is something wrong? Have you quaralled or something?" asked Abhijeet.

"No" said Daya still staring at the place where Shreya had stood moments ago.

"I have been observing you two since morning. You... look different" said Abhijeet.

"Different?" said Daya nervously.

Did Abhijeet suspect that he and Shreya had...? He hoped Abhijeet hadn't spotted a hickey or a nail scratches made by Shreya.

He knew he would have them. They had been quite rough. He gulped as he pictured their naked bodies riding harder and faster in his mind's eye. Shreya had definitely misunderstood him. He hadn't taken advantage of her. She wanted it too. She hadn't exactly resisted...

"...Daya are you listening to me?" Abhijeet was patting his shoulder. Standing next to him was ACP Pradyuman.

"Sir! When did you...?" said Daya.

"Daya I think you should go home" said ACP Pradyuman.

"Sir no! I am okay-"

"I insist" said ACP Pradyuman. "Go home and take rest. And tell Shreya to go home as well. You two have been under the influence of that drug too long"

"Okay sir" said Daya. He was glad to have been told to leave early. That way he would be able to talk with Shreya.

When Shreya was done with the sketch, he pulled Shreya in a dark corner where they were alone.

"What are you doing?" she said Struggling to break free.

"Shhh! Listen to me. ACP Sir has told us to go home. Come with me. I want to talk to you" said Daya.

"But I don't want to" said Shreya stubbornly.

"You are coming with me. That's final" said Daya.

"You can't force me like this" she said.

"Stop being to defensive. Give me one chance to explain" said Daya.

When Shreya opened her mouth to argue, he said, "This is about us. And it means a lot to me"

Shreya felt blood rushing to her cheeks and she dropped all protest.

She followed Daya into the car park.

Once they reached home, Daya led her to his bedroom, urging her to sit in the bed.

"Okay, this is maybe going to get a bit awkward but I feel we have to talk about this. We perfectly remembered what happened last night so it is better if we talk openly about it" said Daya.

Shreya blushed at the memory which was still fresh in her mind.

"We... we got a bit carried away yesterday I agree." he said.

"We really shouldn't have..." said Shreya avoiding looking at him.

Daya sat on the bed and took both her hands in his. "We may have done it under the influence of the drug but I don't regret whatever happened between us last night" he said.

Shreya looked up at him astounded, her heart pounding.

"Do you?" he whispered.

Shreya looked away but didn't answer.

"Well, even your silence conveys the answer. And you too didn't exactly resist me when I was kissing you" said Daya.

Moving his finger under her chin, he made her look up at him.

"I wanted to tell you this since long... I love you" he said.

Her heart fluttering wildly he stared at him. She could see his earnest emotions.

"I must be dreaming" she said.

"You are not" said Daya leaning closer to her so that they were millimetres apart.

She felt as if her heart had stopped beating. There was a sudden pounding in her ears and she felt as if the room around her was spinning. Somewhere between that, she heard Daya say, "Can I kiss you?"

She didn't know whether she gave him her approval but the next moment she felt him capture her lips in a languid kiss and she was lost.

They kept looking at each other and slowly he let his hands grab hold of her waist pulling her closer so they were chest to chest. Instinctively, her arms went around his neck and  
she kissed him passionately, her tongue finding its way into his mouth.

When they broke off, Shreya said, "I don't regret it either"

"You were looking so hot in that dress, I simply could not resist." he said kissing a hickey on her neck which no doubt he had given her.

"Purvi almost caught me today" said Shreya grinning.

"You should tell her the truth" he said smiling. "They are going to know anyway when I put my arms around you tomorrow"

Shreya kissed his cheek. "We confessed our feelings under the influence of the drug! I can't imagine this happening."

"Hmm... not exactly what one call a perfect proposal, is it?" said Daya.

"It is a perfect proposal. I am not really into candlelight dinners and getting down on the knee proposals" said Shreya.

"Seriously?! You must be the first girl who isn't fond of her boyfriend proposing her by getting down on one knee. Or I am too old for all this, you think?" said Daya.

Shreya giggled. "You are not old!"

"I am a lot older than you" said Daya.

"I have always a thing for older men" said Shreya, her eyes glinting in mischief.

"That's good" said Daya andhe pulled her into his lap kissing her heatedly, his arms around her.

"I thank...ah...that person who gave us the drug" she whispered.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly and sensously. He let his hands slide till they came to rest on her shoulders near the curve of her neck.

"I just wish it hadn't happened under the influence of the drug" she said softly.

Daya couldn't help smirking. "So what? We can do it now when we are entirely in our senses and wide awake.

Shreya smiled shyly and planted a kiss on his adam's apple.

His hand reached up to softly cup her breast and she sucked in her breath biting her lip.

"Do you want me to make love to you?" he asked.

"Yes." she whispered.

He brushed his lips lightly over her before kissing her chin, her throat and her jaw.

One of his hands slipped slowly under her shirt, stroking her stomach and slowly moving upwards. His hand then travelled to her back to unhook her bra. He then helped her pull over her shirt.

He kissed her while his other hand slid off her bra and tossed it on the floor.

Shreya moaned as she felt him getting hard.

His lips then latched onto one of her breasts and she threw back her head in pleasure. He pleasured her other breast equally making her quiver in his arms.

He lay her down on the bed, hovering over her.

"You are still fully clothed! Nor fair!" she said.

He quickly stripped off his clothes and helped her do the same. He entered her slowly picking up a steady rhythm. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he grunted moving faster and faster.

She screamed his name as she finally reached the heights of pleasure passing through her body.  
He collapsed on top of her feeling sated.

They lay cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other for a long time before finally drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Shreya woke up the next morning exactly like the previous one, fully naked on the bed entangled in bedsheets, Daya lying next to her.

She felt a tingling sensation as his fingers ran up and down her back.

She stirred and fluttered open her eyes to see him watching her.

"You are awake" said Daya smiling.

"Mmm... what time is it?" asked Shreya.

"There is lot of time. But do you realise that you are waking up in your senior's bed completely naked?" asked Daya.

Shreya propped herself on one elbow. "Yes I do realise that. And I must confess it's the most wonderful feeling I have ever experienced" she said.

"I can't believe that twenty four hours earlier we were accusing each other of taking undue advantage" said Daya.

"I will put it this way - none of us was ready to admit that we didn't mind waking up like that in the slightest and it was the most beautiful night of our lives" said Shreya.

"You were wonderful last night" he whispered to her.

"You too, my love" said Shreya. "We should get up else we will be very late for bureau"

As she made an attempt to get up, Daya grabbed her wrists and tackled her to bed.

He held her arms tightly over her head, his rolling over her nipple.

"Daya please...mmmm...if we don't stop now we are going to be very late for bureau" she said.

"I don't care" he said kissing her belly.

"Daya... no" she whimpered.

But Daya paid no attention and continued his sensual exploration when - "TRIIINNGGG!"

They jumped at the sudden noise.

Daya swore when he saw ACP Praduyuman's name flashing on the screen and Shreya tried to muffle her sounds of laughter by burying her head in the pillow.

Daya spoke on the phone for next five minutes very seriously. After he disconnected the call, Shreya asked, "What did he say?"

"I think we better get ready else we are going to be really late" he said looking sulky.

Shreya laughed and planted a soft kiss on his lips, "Don't be so disheartened. We will always have nights to look forward for"

 **END**


End file.
